monkfandomcom-20200227-history
List of Adrian Monk's Phobias
This list of Adrian Monk's phobias is by no means comprehensive, especially since there is no definitive number attributable to his phobias. All phobias are listed in alphabetical order. Greatest Fears # Fear of germs (mysophobia, verminophobia, germophobia, germaphobia, bacillophobia, or bacteriophobia)Mr. Monk, Private Eye # Fear of needles (trypanophobia or aichmophobia) #* In Mr. Monk and the End (Part Two), Monk seems to have at least partially conquered his fear of needles. # Fear of dentists (dentophobia) # Fear of milk (galaphobia, lactaphobia or lactophobia) # Fear of death (thanatophobia; also known as death anxiety) # Fear of snakes (ophidiophobia or ophiophobia) # Fear of lightning (astraphobia, astrapophobia, brontophobia, keraunophobia, or tonitrophobia) # Fear of mushrooms (mycophobia) # Fear of heights (acrophobia) #*In Mr. Monk Goes to the Carnival and Mr. Monk and the Daredevil, Monk temporarily overcomes his fear of heights, both times to save his assistant. # Fear of crowds (enochlophobia, ochlophobia, or demophobia) # Fear of elevators (possibly a subtype of claustrophobia or a variation of agoraphobia) Other Fears A *'Fear of airplanes' (aviophobia)Mr. Monk and the AirplaneMr. Monk Is on the Run (Part One)) *'Fear of animal exhaust' (possibly a type of zoophobia) B *'Fear of bedcover' (possibly a subtype of claustrophobia or clinophobia) **only suspected of Monk, because he did not sleep for a while *'Fear of bees' (melissophobia or apiphobia)Mr. Monk Bumps His Head **'Fear of bees in blenders' *'Fear of births' (tokophobia)Mr. Monk and the Very Very Old Man and Mr. Monk and the Red Herring *'Fear of blankets' (possibly a subtype of claustrophobia) *'Fear of blenders' (possibly a subtype of mechanophobia; also unofficially (comedically) referred to as "blenderphobia") *'Fear of boats' (naviphobia)Mr. Monk's 100th Case *'Fear of bridges' (gephyrophobia)Mr. Monk and the Other Detective *'Fear of bulliesMr. Monk and the Bully'' *'''Fear of buses (trochophobia)Mr. Monk Visits a Farm C *'Fear of cats' (ailurophobia, felinophobia, or elurophobia) *'Fear of caves' (possibly a subtype of claustrophobia or cleithrophobia)Mr. Monk Gets Married *'Fear of chalk' (calxophobia)Mr. Monk Goes Back to School *'Fear of change' (metathesiophobia) *'Fear of charcoalMr. Monk Joins a Cult'' *'Fear of coughing '(tussaphobia, or pertussphobia) *'''Fear of clouds (nephophobia) *'Fear of clowns' (coulrophobia)Mr. Monk Goes to the Carnival D *'Fear of darkness' (scotophobia or lygophobia)Mr. Monk and the Candidate and Mr. Monk Can't See a Thing *'Fear of decaffeinated coffee' *'Fear of dirt' (rupophobia)Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever *'Fear of dirty hands' (possibly a subtype of mysophobia) *'Fear of disappointing his fatherMr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy'' *'''Fear of disorder (ataxophobia) *'Fear of dogs' (kynophobia) *'Fear of driving' (vehophobia) *'Fear of dryer lint' *'Fear of dust' (amathophobia) E *'Fear of egg whites' (possibly a subtype of ovophobia) *'Fear of enclosed spaces' (claustrophobia)Mr. Monk vs. The Cobra **The fear possibly originated when Monk was locked in a locker at school as a child. **In Mr. Monk and the Magician, it is implied that this fear had been heightened after being buried by Steve Connoly in Mr. Monk and the Buried Treasure. ***This fear was cured in Monk and Harold Krenshaw in Mr. Monk Goes to Group Therapy. *'Fear of excrements' (excrementophobia, coprophobie; also inofficially referred to as "poopaphobia") F *'Fear of fear itself' (phobophobia) *'Fear of feet' (podophobia) *'Fear of fire' (pyrophobia) *'Fear of frogs' (ranidaphobia or batrachophobia)Mr. Monk Is At Your Service G *'Fear of germs '(mysophobia, verminophobia, germophobia, germaphobia, bacillophobia, or bacteriophobia) **This is likely the most recurrent phobia that appears in Monk, shown through Monk's hesitation or outright refusal to shake hands or touch the floor (among others) and his constant use of wipes. *'Fear of glaciersMr. Monk and the Astronaut'' H *'''Fear of hailstones (grandophobia) *'Fear of harmonicas' *'Fear of hornets' *'Fear of hospitals' (nosocomephobia)Mr. Monk Goes to the Hospital **The fear possibly originated from the events of Mr. Monk Goes to the Hospital. I *'Fear of imperfection' (atelophobia) *'Fear of infections' (germaphobia or germophobia) J None. K *'Fear of kissing' (philemaphobia) L *'Fear of ladders' (stepnophobia)Mr. Monk Bumps His Head *'Fear of ladybugs' (coccinellidaephobia) *'Fear of lasers' *'Fear of lepersMr. Monk and the Leper'' *'''Fear of leprosy M *'Fear of mice' (musophobia, murophobia or suriphobia)Mr. Monk and the Captain's Marriage *'Fear of monkeys' (pithecophobia)Mr. Monk and the Panic Room *'Fear of milk' (galaphobia, lactaphobia or lactophobia) *'Fear of mixed vegetables' (brumotactillophobia)Mr. Monk and the Lady Next Door N *'Fear of nature' (biophobia) *'Fear of new places' (neophobia)Mr. Monk Gets Cabin Fever *'Fear of nudity' (gymnophobia)Mr. Monk Meets the Playboy, Mr. Monk Goes to the Ballgame, Mr. Monk and the Naked Man, and Mr. Monk Gets Hypnotized O None. P *'Fear of pills' (possibly a subtype of pharmacophobia) *'Fear of possums' (didelphiphobia or didelphophobia) *'Fear of public speaking' (glossophobia; also known as speech anxiety)Mr. Monk Goes to the Theater *'Fear of puppets' (pupaphobia) Q fear of questions R *'Fear of rabbits' (leporiphobia) *'Fear of rats' (musophobia, murophobia or suriphobia) *'Fear of risks' *'Fear of rivers' (potamophobia) *'Fear of rodeos' *'Fear of round objects' **In Mr. Monk's Favorite Show, it is stated that Monk's favorite snack consists of ten round crackers and a glass of apple juice, which is odd considering that he is supposed to be afraid of round objects. S *'Fear of spiders' (arachnophobia) *'Fear of spitting' (queunliskanphobia)Mr. Monk Gets Drunk *'Fear of slime' (myxophobia or blennophobia) *'Fear of soccer riots' T * Fear of touching foods ( possibly fotoserphobea) * Fear of taxis (possibly a subtype of motorphobia) Still, he takes a taxi a total of four times throughout the series.Mr. Monk Stays in Bed, Mr. Monk Is Up All Night, Mr. Monk Gets a New Shrink, and Mr. Monk and Sharona *'Fear of tigersMr. Monk Joins a Cult'' *'''Fear of touch (haphephobia, aphephobia, haphophobia, hapnophobia, haptephobia, haptophobia, or thixophobia) *'Fear of trains' (siderodromophobia) *'Fear of trucks' (possibly a subtype of motorphobia) **In Mr. Monk and the Garbage Strike, Monk suffers from a mental breakdown and drives a garbage truck. *'Fear of tsunamis' (possibly a subtype of cymophobia) *'Fear of tunnels' U *'Fear of underwater' *'Fear of underwearMr. Monk and the Three Julies'' V *'''Fear of vomiting (emetophobia) W *'Fear of wind' (ancraophobia or anemophobia) X None. Y None. Z * 'Fear of zoo's '( possibly Zoophobia) Trivia *Monk once inadvertently made up the fear of pillows. *While claiming to have a total of 103 phobias in one episode, he claims to have 312 in another. This list has a total of 88 phobias. *Monk's ranking of his phobias shifts constantly. In Mr. Monk's 100th Case, he tells Randy Disher that his fear of nudity is ranked immediately below his fear of death. Similarly, in Mr. Monk and the End (Part One), he states that he prefers dying to having to vomit. *Natalie Teeger is required to carry around a list of his phobias at all times and make additions when prompted. *Interestingly, Monk doesn't seem to share his brother's fear of wide space (agoraphobia). References Category:Adrian Monk